The Devil's Boys
by laven813
Summary: A mixed theme music drabble to my two favorite ES21 boys, my favorite ES21 pairing, Hiruma/Sena. Featuring YeahYeahYeahs, Asian Kung Fu Generation, New Found Glory & more. Enjoy!


**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
>2. Turn on your music player and put it on randomshuffle.  
>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!<br>4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

I don't own ES21 characters, or the songs.**  
><strong>

Some language and some suggestive themes. Also, number 8 has a spoiler warning. Beware and stuff.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. Angels and Airwaves - The Adventure<strong>

Sena felt invigorated today. Practice came easier than usual. He'd been practicing on his own time, God forbid that wily quarterback would punish him otherwise. But Sena didn't mind being told what to do. And secretly, Hiruma was stunned each and every moment Sena would do something without having to tell him to do so in the first place. Their minds clicked. Despite their night and day differences, Sena would often laugh at the thought of somehow being similar to Hiruma. They loved the game.

Eventually, the game became so much more than just football.

"You're getting slow, shrimp." Hiruma teased.

"No." Sena smiled sweetly and tucked the ball under his armpit. "You're just saying that to make me run faster. I know you much better than that Hiruma-sama."

Hiruma's eyes widened and his breath hitched. Something about the day just seemed cleaner, clearer. There was so much promise in store for the days to come.

**2. Yeah Yeah Yeahs - Phenomena**

Sena would never look at the Devil Bat's locker room the same way. Ever. Again. It wasn't Sena's fault that he didn't have enough willpower to say no when Hiruma pressed him against the wall and made damn well with their lips. It wasn't his fault that he wanted Hiruma just as badly, hell, maybe even more. His touch haunted Sena so wonderfully. His bony fingers clawed at the meat on Sena's hips while Hiruma's feral teeth sunk into the flushed skin on Sena's shoulder. They were sweating and noisy and close to dying, just faintly seeing the white light at the far end of a love tunnel that devils should never be allowed to see. And Sena would never be able to look at the Devil Bat's locker room the same way. Not ever again. And Sena savored every minute of it.

**3. David Draiman - Forsaken  
><strong>

"There's no football in this movie Sena. Why the hell are we watching this?"

Hiruma drew a pistol from seemingly nowhere and straightened his arm, aiming very precisely at the television screen before them. Sena yelped and squirmed between Hiruma's legs, snatching his arm and yanking it down before any harm was done to the inanimate or animate alike. He sighed with a nervous smile, noticing for the first time that the nails belonging to the fingers clutching the pistol were very long and very sharp.

"I like _Queen of the Damned_." Sena dotted his T's and crossed his I's before curling up against Hiruma again when he felt it was safe to. "Lestat sort of reminds me of you."

Hiruma laughed maliciously and asked, "Does that make you Louis?"

**4. Asian Kung Fu Generation - After Dark**

"Agh! You're doing it all fuckin' wrong chibi!" Hiruma flicked the ball at Sena. It struck Sena's helmet and he flinched violently, recoiling away.

There was a reason Sena was on Deimon's team. He had golden legs. He was the perfect running back. Sena quickly learned to catch and eventually learned to play defense as well, but he never really spent too much time on throwing. That was Hiruma's job. But when Hiruma felt like it was time that Sena should learn how to throw correctly in case he was ever stuck in a pickle, they both soon realized that practicing this was easier said than done.

"Like this."

Hiruma's voice came from behind Sena. At first, Sena expected an aggressive encounter, but instead he felt the quarterback's heat flush against his side. Hiruma took Sena's hands and put the ball in them.

"Like this," he said again, taking his arms and putting them through the motions of a perfect throw, showing Sena the process of passing properly.

"Oh... like _this_?" Sena was relieved that his eye shield masked the blood rushing to his face.

**5. Atreyu - Bleeding Mascara**

Football is a man's sport. Sena plays football. So when Hiruma barged into Sena's room uninvited and unannounced, he hardly imagined that he would see the pretty boy in pretty drag. Or something like it. Sena screamed through rouge lipstick, startled, he fell against his dresser. His thin brows knit upward and his big brown eyes lashed beneath charcoal black mascara and eyeliner watered from pure embarrassment. His jersey was remarkably tight. It must have shrunk accidentally, or on purpose. And Sena's pants, well, there weren't any. Lacey black underwear graced his slender curves, accenting his perfect ass, and his long striped tube socks seemed to top everything off.

Sena waited for the worst. Blackmail at its best. This was quite possibly Hiruma's finest hour. He waited and waited.

When the worst didn't come, Hiruma walked forward and smiled sharply. "Well, this is cute."

**6. New Found Glory - All Downhill From Here  
><strong>

It took a while to get used to the fact that Sena was dating another guy, let it be known that the other guy was Youichi Hiruma. A man of another entirely different species altogether. It started casually. They would play footsie beneath the score table when they knew no one was looking. And Hiruma paid extra special attention to thwarting Sena with his affectionate aggression. And Sena enjoyed it. But he never admitted it.

It took a longer while to get used to the team being aware of their status. Especially Mamori. She smacked Hiruma and Sena the instant she knew.

"Are you crazy Sena?" she frowned. "He'll hurt you. I'll murder him if he hurts you."

Sena wanted to retaliate on his own but Hiruma came to the rescue.

"Sena's a big boy." Hiruma said honestly. "He's come this far, hasn't he?"

It felt good. So damn good. He cuffed his hand with Hiruma's and Sena let everything else come naturally.

**7. Six Feet Under - War Machine**

"Dance" he said darkly.

Sena looked at Hiruma awkwardly when the music played. He was joking right? He didn't even understand what the singer was saying. He wasn't even singing in the first place! How on earth did Hiruma expect Sena to dance to this awfully gargling guttural noise his boyfriend preferred? It's not like he's never dirty danced for the devilish blond before. He's done so, on more occasions than he could count. But to hard loud metal music like this?

When Hiruma slipped a semi-automatic from the back of his pants and placed it onto his lap, Sena forgot that the music was strange to him and his indifference was replaced by an enthralled sensation and that scared him shitless at the same time. The boy, so dutifully called Eyeshield 21, rolled his hips and painted a cheeky grin on his pretty lips. He twirled and whirled and gently sat on the quarterback, grinding and unwinding. Ah, much better.

The shark-like toothy smile suddenly disappeared from Hiruma's flushed face.

**8. Emily Browning - Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)** [!SPOILER ALERT FOR THE DINOSAUR/DEIMON GAME!]

There wasn't supposed to be weakness in Hiruma's intimidating eyes. There wasn't supposed to be weakness in anything about Hiruma.

Sena had never entirely seen it in him before. But now, seeing Hiruma sprawled silent and broken along the field tugged on his heartstrings much too bitterly for him to handle. Get up, Sena thought. He'll jump to his feet right now and tell us to quit bitching and get back into formation, Sena thought with the little hope in him diminishing the more Hiruma did not stir. Hot tears rolled down his rosy peach cheeks. Move, _please_, move.

Reality hit Sena hard when a few men in uniform brushed past him, carrying a plain white body stretcher. His madly pulsing heart twisted into a horribly irreversible knot, much more twisted than Hiruma's arm that laid there incorrectly, completely bent out of place. He still wasn't moving. Sena cried harder now, but something in him knew he had to be much stronger than this. Hiruma would have it no other way. So Sena removed his helmet, the tuft of his caramel spiked locks flouncing out as he wiped the salt from the wounds in his eyes.

Some kind of sound, like pungent laughter, resounded beside Hiruma's motionless body. Sena's eyes whipped to the man who caused the whole scene. Gaou grinned triumphantly, flashing the silver of his titanium alloy mouthpiece. He nodded at Sena in all modest barbarianism. The look in his haughty fierce eyes glinted a wordless boast that read something like, 'You should have been watching your quarterback'. And with that, he walked away nonchalantly as the medics carted Hiruma off the field.

Sena clenched his fists. If protecting Hiruma was too little too late. Taking hold of his quarterback's reins would have to do for now.

**9. One Republic - Secrets**

Hiruma is quite the character. Trying to figure out what made Hiruma Hiruma was like trying to tear down a mountain with nothing but bare hands for tools.

Sena is quiet and tame. He does what he's told and stays out of trouble as best he can, even if trouble had a habit of finding him anyway. But secretly, Sena likes a good hard challenge. Like Hiruma for example. He was a good hard challenge that kept Sena on his toes. Quite literally sometimes. Okay, most of the time.

"I love your fucking lips," Hiruma breathed against Sena's mouth. He held Sena closely, gently. It was terrifying at first, the idea that Hiruma was capable of being so tender and sweet. So unbelievably terrifying. But Sena felt a sense of calm euphoria overwhelm him. He craned his neck up, kissing the complicated blond boy back while balancing on the tips of his toes. Sena could get used to hearing such dark blackmail worthy secrets from Hiruma.

**10. Amanda Palmer - Runs in the Family**

There was something familiar about Sena waking up naked next to Hiruma, who was also bare beneath the sheets beside him. It was the first time they had ever spent the night with each other. Naturally, it was also the first time they ever shared the morning with each other. It was so new but so comfortingly familiar. Hiruma stirred, his deep breathing signaled that he was still very much asleep. He moaned softly in a dream-like state, gripping Sena's waist like he was his lifeline. Sena pursed his smiling lips. Their lean thighs were crossed, entangled. The air was still musky and their boyish bodies were contently super glued together, perhaps throughout the night they were like this.

"I can get used to this." Sena said to himself hushed so silently, it was several octaves below a whisper. He liked Hiruma in his home, in his room, in his bed.

Some kind of sleep paralyzed murmur came from Hiruma. It sounded a lot like 'you better'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So, some of these I REALLY like, and some of these, I REALLY dislike. I've noticed a few errors. For instance... do the Devil Bat's even have a locker room? I can't remember for the life of me! Somebody please enlighten me. Lol oh well. I had fun writing these.

Heeeeh. By the way, I cheated. Sorry but I haven't done one of these in years. I forgot how incredibly difficult these things are XD So I listened to the song first without writing anything, so I got the feel of an idea and such. And I would replay it ONLY ONCE after and write within that limited time span of the song. So... of course I lingered... and then some. I'm a pumpkin eater. Deal with it. Ya-Ha! : ]


End file.
